The Competitor
by Joyce Chap
Summary: Rachel has boy trouble mainly Kurt


**The Competitor**

**Princess, your phone is ringing, sniped Kurt. Oh, thanks, said, Rachel, it's a text from the Ohio Show Choir committee. Seems they like my idea of text alerts in regard to all things show choir, that is two times now my letter writing campaign has paid off. So what was so important for them to text you, asked Tina. Well it seems Vocal Adrenalin is having an Invitational this Friday night, answered Rachel. Would anybody want to go with me, maybe we could get dinner before hand? Well, the boys and I have basketball and the Cheerios have to cheer, Kurt quickly replied. Basketball, since when do you play basketball? I don't, I am their trainer, I get to keep them limber, giggled Kurt. Mercedes looked scared trying to think quickly to get out of going somewhere with Rachel and looked toward Tina. Tina didn't seem to mind, it was better than staying at home again on a Friday night. So Tina gave Mercedes a little look, like why not. So Mercedes and Tina agreed to go with Rachel. Tina said she would see if Artie would want to come too.**

**Artie's older brother actually offered to take them that night, he had friends nearby so it was no problem. He dropped them off at a restaurant near the school, so they could eat then walk over to Carmel High, he told them to call him when they were ready to leave. Dinner was actually very pleasant, Rachel keep quite for the most part not wanting to bother anyone, but added to the conversation, laughed and enjoyed the company. She wasn't sure but she thought they enjoyed her company too.**

**Once they got to Carmel High, Rachel excused herself to find a restroom. She inadvertly took the wrong hallway and ended up back stage. There she ran into a boy about 6 feet tall and sandy brown curly hair. He saw that she looked lost so asked her if she needed help. Oh, yes replied Rachel, I seemed have missed the restrooms. He smiled and said, Do I know you from somewhere?, Rachel, said she didn't think so. He asked her where she went to school. She said McKinley High The boy perked up, you're Rachel Berry, aren't you? Rachel surprised and a bit amused said, Well yes, I am, how do you know me? He said, well all good show choir members know about Rachel Berry. Rachel couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face. Well how's that, she beamed. Well you really impressed the crowd at Sectionals, and I saw your picture in the paper, plus the Ohio Show Choir text alert mentioned you once or twice. Now Rachel's interest was totally peaked, you get their text too? Well of course I have to keep up on the news and rules of show choir, he laughed. He than apologized oh, I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Jesse Graft, lead singer for Vocal Adrenalin. Well, please to met you Jesse, I can't wait to see the show, cooed Rachel.**

**Mercedes, Artie and Tina where standing in the lobby waiting, starting to get impatient, Where is that girl?, said Mercedes. Been waiting for her like for ten minutes now. I don't know, said Tina, but she was really nice at dinner wasn't she? Yeah, replied Artie it was normal, who would have thought it. Well, if she doesn't get back her soon I don't care how great she was, she is gonna her from me, quipped Mercedes.**

**Jesse excused himself telling Rachel he really had to go to get ready for the show, He said it was nice to met her and hoped to talked to her again soon. He than pointed her into the right directions for the restroom. Rachel soon found her way back to the group and apologized saying she went the wrong way to the restroom. The group headed in to the auditorium to find their seats. Their seats were only a few rows from the front and to the side, it was a short row, one for wheelchairs so Artie was on the aisle than, Mercedes, Tina an Rachel who was also in a aisle seat, they had a great view of the whole stage. Rachel leaned over and whispered to Tina that she met the lead singer while on her way to the restroom. Tina, started to ask her a question, but the lights dimmed and music started to play.**

**The glee kids were enthralled by the group especially the dancing. They knew they would never get to that level, but they still had confidence in their abilities, between Rachel and Mercedes vocals, they knew they had something special. Rachel pointed out the boy she met to Tina during the first song, and Tina gave her a little smile. Mercedes nudged Tina, asking her what was up. Tina whispered in her ear how Rachel had meant him earlier. Before they knew Jesse had leaped of the stage and found his way to Rachel's seat. He knelled down and began to sing directly to her to the delight of the crowd. Tina, Mercedes and Artie and had the same stunned look on their face, which turn quickly to OMG, she won't be able to handle it if he sings to her. They all know her weakness for a boys who can sing. As they thought Rachel eyes got bigger then usually and she was in heaven. Jesse gave her a wink and rejoined the group on stage.**

**Fortunately there was a small intermission after that little display. Mercedes nearly had to shake Rachel back to normal. Rachel, was like oh sorry, I must have zoned out. So, Rachel what exactly happened with your "meeting" with that guy? He seemed pretty taken with you, said Artie. Not much really Artie, we just talked a little bit about Show Choir, he had heard we won Sectionals and complimented me is all. It was all very innocent she maintained. Yea so innocent he leaped from the stage just to sing to you, I don't think you are telling us the whole story? teased Mercedes. I am, I swear, I don't know why he sang to me. The lobby lights blinked to single the start of the second act so they went back to their seats. After four more songs the program was over. The group got a standing ovation and Jesse pointed to Rachel before leaving the stage.**

**Back in the lobby they were waiting for Artie's brother when Jesse appeared. He walked over to Rachel and asked her how she like the show, She said it was wonderful. Jesse, I'd like you to met my friends and fellow New Directions members, Tina, Mercedes and Artie. Hello everyone, I heard you all did great at Sectionals. Yes, we kick butt said Mercedes and can't wait for Regional's. Should be fun, commented Jesse. If you all will excuse us, I'd like to talk to Rachel for moment. Mercedes gave a nod and a weary look to Jesse. **

**Rachel walked away a bit from the group with Jesse. He said, I'm not sure Mercedes likes me too much. Rachel said, Don't worry she doesn't like me too much either. With that they both laughed. So what did you need Jesse, asked Rachel. Well I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime, maybe catch a movie or something? Well that would be nice, said Rachel. Can I have you phone number, I can give you a call and we can work something out? Sure, as Rachel gave him the number he programmed it into his phone, she smile as he placed his hand on her should and gave it a little squeeze, he said, I'm glad we met and I'll call you real soon, ok? Sounds fine said Rachel unable to hide her smile.**

**So you gave that boy your digits? questioned Mercedes,. Yes, I gave him my number, he seems really nice and we have singing in common. He said he would call me and may be go out sometime. Hum, huffed Mercedes, he is the competition you know. Rachel kind of squinted her eyes at that, so, do you really think that will be a problem said Rachel naively. Mercedes said, I don't know Rachel, just be careful ok? I don't want you to get hurt and of course I don't want the group to get hurt either. Rachel studied Mercedes face, tying to figure out if she really did care if Rachel got hurt or not. Rachel just nodded her head and said, he probably won't even call me anyway.**

**Sunday afternoon, Rachel receive a call from Jesse, they talked for over an hour and finally decided on going out the next Friday. Rachel gave him her address and directions and he said he would be there around 6:30. As soon as she hung up she started thinking about what to wear. She also started to think about what Mercedes said about him being the competition. She wondered if he had other motives. Rachel was very confident when it came to her talent, her school work, but boys she didn't have the expansive training in that. She pushed the notion aside, they had a lot in common and she knew she wasn't bad looking. I mean even Noah Puckerman said she was a hot Jew, so why wouldn't her be interested.**

**Rachel barely had a chance to put her bag down when she enter the choir room before Mercedes rushed over asking if he had call her or not. Kurt being the biggest gossip queen in McKinley High was all ears as well. I told Kurt about Jesse, sorry hope you don't mind. So Kurt asked is he cute? Mercedes answered, well he is pretty cute…in unison. Kurt, Tina and Artie all say, "for a white guy". Mercedes just rolled her eyes. Ok he is cute whatever color, ok. So did her call? Rachel just smiled and said yes, we talked for an hour and we're going out this Friday. Mr. Shue walked in and wanted to start practice, when Kurt raised his hand, Yes Kurt, said Mr. Shue, Are there any rules with Ohio Show Choir committee about fraternizing with the enemy? Mr. Shue gave Kurt a odd look, why Kurt? I just want to make sure no one breaks any rules that might get us eliminated from Regional's. Kurt, please, squealed Rachel. Kurt I wouldn't worry about that, I am sure the committee does not care who we are friends with. Finn raised his hand, yes Finn, What does fraternizing mean? Kurt said. Well Finn honey it is like this, say someone like Rachel wanted to date someone from Vocal Adrenalin would it be with in the rules for two team leaders to get so close, therefore jeopardizing group strategy or secrets. Kurt please be quiet, this is none of your business, Rachel warned. Princess, I just don't want you getting someone disqualified again. Kurt you know I did not get Mr. Shue disqualified I never asked for money or mattresses or anything from Mr. Cusperberg. You know that so it is unfair to pretend differently. Mr. Shue will you please ask Kurt to mind his own business and drop this matter immediately? Ok Rachel, Kurt lets drop this and get on with practice. **

**After practice Mr. Shue called Rachel over. Rachel are you ok, what was all that with Kurt earlier. I don't know exactly I was asked out by the lead singer from Vocal Adrenalin I meant him last week when we went to their invitational. For some reason Kurt got upset that I was going to go out with him. Well Rachel if you do go out this boy please be careful in what you share. I know Vocal Adrenalin has a reputation as hard nose and very competitive, said Mr. Shue.**

**Rachel left the room and Kurt flounces up to her before long. Look Princess better not let this boy get you all flustered and ruin are chances. Kurt really it is one date and why are you on me about this? Rachel dear you pretend to be the star so if anything happened to hurt are chances you need to be held accountable. Kurt please just go and leave me alone, I don't even know if this will mean anything, you are getting so afar ahead of this thing. Plus it still is none of your business. I don't know why you always feel the need to get involve in my personal life when you say you aren't my friend anyway. What ever Rachel don't screw this up, laments Kurt. Rachel watches as he skips over to Finn, where they start up a secretive conversation.**

**The next morning Finn approached Rachel, Hey Rach, how are things going? Just fine Finn can I help you with something?. Nah, can't I just come to talk to you? Well of course you can Finn, but since we won Sectionals you have barely said five words to me. I was beginning to think you were agitated with me. So how are things with you than Finn? Ok, I guess I have been keeping to myself just trying to figure things out, whispered Finn. So what have you figured out, questioned Rachel. Well I guess you know it sucks what happened, but Quinn was scared and Puck was just being an ass, which I shouldn't be to surprised at. It really hurt me, but it hurts to stay mad too, you know? Wow Finn that is very mature of you, I guess it is better just to try to let it go as fast as possible, trying to get back to normal. asserted Rachel Yea, said Finn, I would like to get back to normal and well, I was wondering if, well would you like to do something Friday night? Oh Finn I am sorry I have other plans this Friday, rain check? Yea, umm sure maybe some other time than, said a visibly dejected Finn. Really Finn we can do it another time, said Rachel. Ok, well I'll see you at glee than Rach.**

**Tina, Mercedes and Rachel are sitting together at lunch when she eyes Kurt talking to Puck, which is odd she never remembers seeing Puck and Kurt talk before. A few minutes later Puck walks over sitting down as close as possible to Rachel, leaving no room between them,. So sup Berry, you, me Friday Night? Maybe a little make out session on your bed again? This of course to her horror with the other girls listening. Noah if you have forgotten we are no longer together so therefore there will be no more make out session anywhere. Oh come on Berry we never had any break up make out time, all couples get back together at least once. It is kind of a dating rule. Come on Berry lets give it another go, we had some fun didn't we? Well yes, Noah, surprisingly it was pleasant but I just don't think it is a good idea. Puck totally ignores her and says, Friday I'll be at your house at 7:00. Well Noah I won't be there so really no reason to show up at my house, explained Rachel. Ok sure Rachel, I'll remind you later in the week I am sure once you start thinking about the guns of Puckerone you will be home to met me Friday. Later ladies, and with that Puck was gone back to his football buddies making crude jokes on his way.**

**Tina and Mercedes try to make a break for it, but Rachel stopped them in their tracks. Ok spill what is going on? What do you mean said Mercedes. Oh come Mercedes she is on to it said Tina. Well Kurt really doesn't like the idea of you dating Jesse. So he got Puck to ask you out hoping you would cancel on Jesse. Oh really, said Rachel, what is Kurt's problem? Mercedes said, well he heard that last year some of the guys from Vocal Adrenalin, ask some girls from another team out the day before regional's and got them drunk so that they would be messed up for the competition. There are other stories to of what that team has done to get an edge over the other teams. You all know how much I love glee I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our chances, exclaimed Rachel. Well Rachel you did tell Finn about the baby daddy stuff, said Mercedes. You know he needed to know you didn't see how hopeful he was that Sectionals was going to make everything better and how stress he has been, I only told him cause I couldn't stand seeing him hurt and well I like him and he was stuck with Quinn. We get it Rachel but it really did put us in a spot. Plus you know Kurt isn't really down with you liking Finn anyway, now that he isn't with Quinn, anytime Finn even looks your way he gets bit miffed. He told me what he did. Well I think he was a bit of a punk to trick you that way, but he was really hurt that you said you at least had a chance with Finn since you are a girl. You are right but it still hurt him. Rachel said, she knew it hurt but he hurt her too. **

**If Kurt hates the idea of me being with Finn, then why did he get Finn to ask me out for Friday too asked Rachel? Finn asked you out questioned Mercedes. Yes, this morning he did. Rachel , Finn did that all on his own, There is no way Kurt got Finn to ask you out. Tina shook her head, yea Rach, Finn must want to just go out with you.**

**What did you tell Finn, asked Tina. I just told him I had other plans and maybe we could go out another time. Wow I like Jesse but I have wanted to go out with Finn for so long. What do you think I should do? You are asking us, laughed Mercedes, Tina can't get Artie to talk to her and I had a crush on a gay guy, we sure aren't the ones to ask.**

**The rest of the week Kurt had snide comments for Rachel, Tina and Mercedes had sympathetic looks, Puck continued to hit on her and Finn just stared at her and when she catches him he pretends to look at his nails. She knew he found out she had a date on Friday so that is why she turned him down and she feels bad about that. Friday finally comes and before she leaves school Kurt approached her. So princess Finn asked you out but you still are going out with the Vocal A, thug? What is your problem? Oh My god Kurt what is with you? So I guess I shouldn't go out with Jesse or Finn, I guess I should just sit at home and practice back up vocal cause you don't want me to have solos either. I can't quit glee because you want my talents, I can't have solos and I shouldn't date Anything else you don't want me to do Kurt? Oh no the drama queen is out in full force again, sniped Kurt. Oh please Kurt, you have been plotting against me all week so really who is the drama queen here? Well here you have a chance to go with Finn and you turn him down hurting him. Plus the fact remains this guy Jesse is on a team that is ruthless and I am sure you won't believe me but I don't want the team to be hurt and believe it or not I don't want you to get hurt if he uses you. Sure I can make fun of you, but if someone else does it to you it pisses me off a bit. There I said it. Annoying as you are you are still a teammate. Happy, now? Rachel in a bit of shock by Kurt's confession and has nothing to say which totally has Kurt in shock too.**

**Well Kurt I understand your concern, but I am going to go out with Jesse tonight and just see what happens. Hope you are wrong and I will have to make a decision after getting to know him better. I just wish you would trust me to make the right decision. Believe me I will take your concern into my decision. But what about Finn, he said? Well I will have to see, I still like Finn but he has hurt me already so I need to know if he is sincere or if he is just wanting someone as a distraction to the recent news of the baby daddy.**

**At 6:30 sharp Jesse arrived at Rachel's door. Her dad opens the door and asked him in, he asked Jesse few questions which he answered cordially. Rachel hurried down the stairs to see Jesse in nice jeans and a button down shirt. Rachel had on her usually short skirt and sweater but no knee highs tonight. They both said goodbye to her dad and went off to the movies and dinner. They made small talk on the way to the theatre mostly talking about show choirs, and music. After the movie they got some food in the food court and talked some about the movie. After a bit of silence and with some apprehension in his voice Jess spoke up, , Um Rachel I had a nice time tonight,… really, Rachel said, but? Well I have been getting a bunch of shi.. I mean trouble all week about dating you. They think you are going to mess up Vocal Adrenalin like go all Yoko Ono on us or something. Me? questioned Rachel, I have been told horror stories about how Vocal Adrenalin will do anything to win even getting other teams drunk and stuff. Jesse said yea I have heard those stories too. While Rachel had a nice time, there were no real sparks or anything with Jesse, she said so what do you think we should do? Well, started Jess maybe since we both have been getting crap for this we should maybe I don't know see if we want to maybe wait until after Regional's to see if we want to even date or not. What do you think? I think you are a nice boy Jesse and you would never do anything to hurt me or my team, but you are right if us dating harms my team I don't know if I could live with myself. Even if it is just cause they don't trust our relationship. Jesse agreed he to wanted to focus on what the team needed. Well let me take you home, still friends? Yes, of course Jesse.**

**While Rachel and Jesse were on their date Kurt goes to visit Finn. Kurt and Finn sit up in his room playing video games, Kurt enjoying his time with Finn, but he knows they will never be more than friends he gets it but it still hurts a little. Finn turns to Kurt and says hey Kurt did you met this guy Rachel is going out with? Um no , I haven't but Tina and Mercedes said he seemed nice and cute. Cute huh, Finn said. Why do you ask Finn? Well you know he is the competition right. Finn really why do you ask? Do you like her Finn? I see you staring at her all the time. And not just cause she is talking crazy, you stare at her like you like her. Kurt I've liked her since we first sang Don't stop Believing together. I don't know we just clicked. I was with Quinn and we were popular and than the baby. I was bad though I kind of cheating on Quinn so I feel bad for being so hard on Quinn for cheating on me. Kurt said, what you cheated on Quinn with Rachel. Really? Well we didn't sleep together or anything but I did spend a lot of time with her, flirt and we kissed a couple of times. Kurt was surprised her always assumed it was totally one sided, he felt like he should apologize again to Rachel because she did have reason to think Finn would like her and not just because she was a girl. So you and Rachel have kissed. Yea I was wrong too kiss her, I mean I enjoyed kissing her but I always left to be back with Quinn but it had to hurt Rachel but I just wanted to spend time with her so much even though I was too scared to break up with Quinn she was popular and than the baby news.. I think I lead her on and I feel bad. I think that is why she said no to me when I finally asked her out., She probably doesn't trust me. I bet she doesn't even like me any more. Kurt swallowing his pride. Finn she likes you, believe me. I think you need to show her you are sorry but she likes you. Finn why do you like Rachel? Well she is talented, her voice is amazing, she is pretty and she has a hot body. Kurt winces a bit at this. Finn, while all those things are true I guess, why do you really like her? Rachel is different than any girl I have ever meant, she is supportive, but she challenges me. I want to do the right thing cause of her for some reason. Plus she is just so sure of what she wants, even if it isn't what others think she should do. I always give in and do what the popular kids want. And haven't you notice even if someone has been mean to Rachel she just forgives them she tries to befriend them, most people don't do that. Ok I've told you why I like her, why do you hate her? Kurt kind of gulped, I don't really hate her, she just annoys me, she always thinks she should get the solo and she always wants the spotlight. Finn looked at Kurt don't you want the spot light? And really when she goes for a solo she just goes for it, she isn't trying to keep other from getting it. She just steps up and no one else does. Should she be faulted for that? Kurt added she always stormed off like a little diva. Well you and Mercedes are always going off on her, would you rather she yell and scream or leave when she is upset? Kurt I can see why people might not like Rachel but believe me we have shared a lot of things and she really is trying to be a better person a better teammate. You have had to have seen this asked Finn. Kurt must admit Rachel has been better as of late but he has been upset by the whole Finn thing and now he see maybe he has been unfair to her. **

**Saturday afternoon, Finn heads over to Rachel house. He knocks on the door and her dad Leroy lets him in. Hi, I'm Finn Hudson a friend of Rachel's is she home? She is up in her room Finn first on the left. Thanks Mr. Berry. The other Mr. Berry, Hiram enters as Finn runs up the stairs. Rachel two dads just look at each other. So the infamous Mr. Hudson, He is tall huh said Hiram. Last night one boy, today another boy. Oh my it has started are you prepared for this asked Leroy? Both dads look at each other and shake their head no.**

**Finn knocks on the door and Rachel says come in. She was surprise by Finn appearance, what are you doing her? I came to for this.. Finn walks over pulls Rachel in and kisses her softly, she returns the kiss and it is better than she remember. He breaks the kiss and looks in her eyes, she smiles, he melts a little and they kiss again longer deeper. A slight moan escapes for Rachel's lips. They kiss, they giggle, they touch. Finally Finn pulls away and asked so how was your date Jesse? Jesse who? Rachel questions with a laugh. They smile and kiss some more.**

**Monday they enter glee hand in hand to everyone's surprise, except Kurt, who runs over to Rachel and gives her a hug. I'm glad for you and Finn he whispers in her ear. She steps back and simply says thanks. The other glee kids just sit and stare trying to take in it before Mr. Shue claps his hand to get them started. Okay lets start with Don't Stop Believing…from the top. **


End file.
